You're The Next
by Colfer99
Summary: Blaine es alguien misterioso, demasiado para el gusto de Kurt. Pero los ojos hazel llenos de oscuridad no le preocupan ahora, sino las llamadas hacia el club Glee. Llamadas que hacen que se le erice la piel.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Y ahí se encontraban los miembros de Glee, en la escuela McKinley.  
Se suponía que debían practicar para sus regionales la semana entrante, pero, en vez de eso, sólo callan y tiemblan en el piso.

Todo había empezado tan normal... Rachel Berry reclamando su, obviamente, solo; Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones y algunos más despotricando contra ella y esa decisión no tomada; Brittany Pierce jugando en su mundo de fantasía dentro de su misma cabeza; alguna pareja nueva y dramática besándose; el Señor Shue buscando canciones de los 80' para poder cantar...

Pero todo cambió con un timbre. Un timbre del celular de Sugar Motta. Era usual que la gente la llamara, para pedir dinero o favores, para salir con ella o simplemente sus padres para avisar alguna nueva propuesta para ella.  
Pero no fue nada de esto. Lo único que se escuchó del otro lado fue: "Altavoz".  
Sugar, confundida, hizo lo que esa voz extraña pidió, pero se arrepintió en ese mismo momento.

"Pronto, de los catorce miembros del club, quedarán trece.  
Cuidado con objetos punzantes, Sugar, cariño."

Y eso fue todo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Sólo quiero decir, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! **Gabriela Cruz**, **roochi03 **y **Melisa360**, me encanta que les guste esta idea. Es terror y suspenso, con un poco de misterio como podrán ver. En este capítulo mi intención es presentar a Blaine, y ojalá no las haya decepcionado con esta descripción. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 1.**

Kurt Hummel esperaba que su día fuera el mejor. En realidad, no el mejor, tan sólo quería tener algunas horas de relajación, sin estrés ni prisas ya que en pocos días sería Navidad, y todos saben que esas fechas son las peores. Todavía peores para Kurt.  
Por eso, sólo por eso, esperaba poder tener un día moderadamente bien, sin ningún altibajo. Claro, no todo lo que se desea se cumple.  
En la mañana, su alarma se averió y no sonó, causando así que el castaño despertara sobresaltado y saltara su desayuno y rutina del cuidado de la piel para llegar a la escuela en un tiempo prácticamente decente. No funcionó, ya que su auto, en medio de un ataque de ira por no haber sido lavado la última semana tuvo la gran idea de fundir el motor, haciendo que Kurt tenga que caminar —o correr— hacia la escuela. Luego de recorrer las, aproximadamente, 27 cuadras que se deben hacer para llegar, el sudor recorría su cuerpo sin control, y su cabello y ropa se encontraban demacrados.  
Al entrar a la clase, media hora más tarde, la profesora lo castigó y recibió burlas de todos sus compañeros —más fuertes que las de siempre— sobre el estado en que se encontraba. Sudado, mojado, desarreglado y cansado pasó todas las demás clases, hasta que la campana sonó, indicando el almuerzo.  
Allí recibió el doble de slushies diarios y tuvo que comer su ensalada encerrado en algún cubículo del baño. Pasada esa hora, no pudo continuar con las materias correspondientes porque Karofsky, al encontrarlo solo e indefenso, lo golpeó en el estómago tan fuerte que no tuvo la capacidad de moverse.  
Sí, ese no era su mejor día; pero tampoco el peor. Increíblemente, no lo era.  
Ahora, cuando el timbre suena nuevamente, indicando el comienzo del club Glee, suspira y se siente aliviado por primera vez en el día. En esa habitación llena de drama y locura, se siente bien consigo mismo y sabe que es el lugar donde pertenece.  
—¡Kurt! —grita Mercedes Jones mientras corre para alcanzar a su amigo.  
Kurt gira su cabeza y sonríe, al fin una cara conocida y amable luego de tanto estrés.  
—Hey, Mercedes, ¿cómo estás? —Pregunta mientras agarra su brazo y lo envuelve con el suyo. Su mejor amiga no se queja del gesto y lo mira mientras habla.  
—Igual que siempre, blanquito, ¿y tú? —El castaño ríe por su apodo y gesticula un bien con su boca— No te vi en Álgebra en el sexto período.  
Kurt deja de reír para adoptar un semblante más serio, algo que causa un miedo interno en Mercedes. Sabe que su amigo no la pasa bien en la escuela, y los problemas lo abruman tanto que no existe otra salida que saltar clases para respirar un poco, libre de violencia.  
—Tuve un mal día. —Suspira y acomoda su cabello, que debe ser un desastre en esos momentos al igual que su ropa— Pero eso no importa ahora. Debo ahorrar mi voz para gritar porqué Rachel no merece tener otro solo en estas regionales.  
—Tienes toda la razón, chico blanco. Adoro tu inteligencia. —Los dos amigos ríen y se dirigen a la sala de coro.  
No se percatan de que la puerta está cerrada bajo llave hasta que chocan contra ella con un estruendoso ruido y caen al piso.  
Kurt se levanta rápidamente para leer el cartel que notó pegado en la puerta y deja salir un suspiro de resignación y enojo. "¡Genial! ¡El único momento del día que tengo para sentirme aliviado se cancela!".  
—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Mercedes desde el piso.  
—El Señor Shue está enfermo, Glee se cancela.  
Sin más explicaciones, Kurt corre a su auto.  
Piensa en ir a su casa y leer Vogue para reponer el tiempo que tenía preparado en gastar en el club, pero en este momento no tiene ganas de analizar conjuntos.  
Decide hacer las compras navideñas, así puede deshacerse del trabajo días después y se mantiene ocupado, usando la mente y el cerebro para otra cosa que pensar que su vida es la peor.  
Veinte minutos después, está estacionando su auto en el centro comercial y comienza su búsqueda. Mentalmente, hace una lista de cosas que necesita:  
Herramientas nuevas para papá y una gorra que no tenga agujeros ni 10 años de antigüedad.  
Un vestido de gala para Carole, ya que sabe que no tiene ninguno.  
Un nuevo videojuego para Finn, quizás dos.  
Un novio para Mercedes y un collar.  
Un unicornio de peluche para Brittany…  
Tan concentrado en su lista va, que no se da cuenta de la persona que camina directo hacia él disimuladamente. Tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no tiene idea de cómo llegó al piso en dos segundos.  
—¡Lo siento! —dice el extraño. Su voz es gruesa y poderosa.  
Kurt levanta la cabeza y lo mira. Wow, sus labios son finos y rosados, enmarcando una boca perfecta con dientes blancos y ordenados. Su pelo, libre de cualquier producto, es moreno y enrulado y cae por su cabeza, haciendo que Kurt resista la tentación de tocarlo y enrollar sus dedos en él.  
Pero lo que más llama su atención es sus ojos. Son de unos colores avellana, hermosos, a decir verdad, pero tienen algo más. Algo oscuro y malo que Kurt no puede descifrar, un aura maligna lo rodea. Debo estar imaginando, piensa el castaño, no lo conozco y no puedo decir que es "malo" sólo porque sus hermosos ojos hazel están rodeados de algo puro y maligno.  
Quizás es su imaginación, debe de serlo, así que los mira de nuevo, directamente y lo que ve lo paraliza.  
Hay algo horrible ahí dentro. Demonios y horribles mounstros se alejan en las profundidades de su alma y Kurt quiere correr, pero por alguna razón no lo hace. El extraño lo atrae de una manera que nunca había sentido.  
—No hay problema —consigue decir luego de un rato. Nunca rompe el contacto visual con él— Fui yo el que se distrajo con sus pensamientos.  
—Nada de eso, fue mi culpa —ríe el desconocido, una risa profunda y cargada de algo más. —Permíteme presentarme, soy Blaine.  
Blaine tiende su mano, esperando a que el castaño la tome. Y lo hace. Algo le llama mucho la atención. En el momento en que sus extremidades se rozan, Kurt siente algo viajando desde sus manos hasta sus pies. Adrenalina, miedo, chispas, y… ¿esas son mariposas pequeñas en su estómago?  
—Un gusto, soy Kurt Hummel.  
Al decirlo, Blaine deforma su sonrisa un poco, haciéndola más grande. Es como si ya supiera de antemano su nombre, su historia, su vida.  
—El gusto es mío, no todos los días chocas con alguien tan sexy como tú, ¿verdad?  
¿Está coqueteando conmigo? No, no, es imposible, piensa Kurt. Nadie lo ha considerado atractivo. Nunca. Nadie le ha dicho sexy tampoco, la única palabra que parece encajar con él, además de "hada" es adorable, tierno, bonito. Pero no sexy. Nunca sexy.  
—Em… —Kurt ríe nervioso y puede ver por la esquina de sus ojos que Blaine está satisfecho por lograr que el castaño se sonroje— Gracias por eso, creo.  
—No hay problema, guapo. —El moreno le guiña un ojo y lleva su vista hacia abajo, considerando la pregunta que quiere hacer— ¿Puedes darme tu teléfono?  
La sonrisa rara y tenebrosa —y hermosa, agrega Kurt en su cabeza— que antes adornaba su cara se fue, dejando paso a una nerviosa sonrisita de lado que causa mariposas en Kurt. Pero nota algo, de nuevo. Y es que ese aura mística y horrible que lo rodeaba se esfuma. Lo que lo atrae más y hace que le responda:  
—Claro, ¿tienes dónde anotar?

**¿Opiniones?¿Sugerencias?  
¿Les gustó? Espero sus reviews ansiosa ****.**


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! Acá les traigo un capítulo nuevo, que espero les guste mucho. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que mandaron sus reviews, sepan que me encanta que comenten sobre la historia y si les gusta o no; pero personalmente me gustaría agradecerle a **WarblerSongbird **por su hermoso comentario, y que sepas que yo también odio esto de ser la escritora que tenga que matar a algunos personajes, pero no queda otra porque si no la historia no será demasiado buena.  
Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo dos.

02.

Kurt no puede concentrarse en las compras de navidad que debe hacer, está lo suficientemente shockeado y sorprendido por el abordaje del extraño llamado Blaine que lo atrajo como nunca antes había sentido.  
Puede haber tenido enamoramientos fugaces en gente heterosexual, cómo Finn o Sam, pero nunca sintió esa conexión y esa atracción con ellos cuando los miraba, o siquiera cuando tenía la oportunidad de tocarlos cuando los abrazaba en alguna que otra vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Este chico es diferente, con una magnitud de 360º que te deja desconcertado y te empuja hacia sus garras sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Con una seguridad y total confianza que incitan a conocerlo más allá de la poderosa y maligna concentración en sus ojos tan marrones brillosos.  
Meterse con Blaine es terreno peligroso, puede notarse a leguas que es alguien del que tienes que cuidarte… pero hay algo que no encaja en la ecuación, y es lo bien que lo hizo sentir con sus comentarios.

Kurt suspira, todavía no puede creer lo que pasó minutos atrás. Pero quiere olvidarlo, aunque sabe que no puede, porque, ¿quién podría? Y más cuando, en su teléfono, tiene un contacto llamado "Blaine Anderson". Y ese tal Blaine Anderson tiene agendado al castaño como "Kurt Hot Hummel".  
Recordar su apodo puesto por el moreno hace que los colores suban a la cara de Kurt y empiece a caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial, porque sabe que se le hará imposible comprar siquiera una fea gorra de béisbol para su papá.

Sacude la cabeza hacia los lados y se apresura hacia su auto. Cuando se sienta, sabe que le será difícil hacer algo decente y productivo porque no puede dejar de oler el masculino perfume incrustad en la ropa de Blaine, o escuchar su risa áspera y profunda.  
¡Suficiente, Hummel! Se dice a sí mismo. Tiene que hablar con alguien, contarle todo lo que pasó con ese chico. ¿Pero a quién?

No puede contarle a Rachel, porque sabe que no puede guardar secretos con su novio Finn, y si Finn se entera, también lo hará Puck, y con ello lo harán todos los miembros del club y la escuela entera.  
Rachel se encuentra descartada de la lista, Kurt.

Luego está Mercedes. Ella es su mejor amiga, pero siempre es tan paranoica con todo, y si le dice todo lo que en realidad percibió en Blaine, la chica seguro flipará y se volverá loca pensando en que no es un buen candidato para su chico blanco y no lo dejará hablarle nunca más, por más inocente que sea la charla.  
Tampoco será Mercedes, Hummel.

Santana menos que menos. Seguramente se burlará de él por ser tan extremista por decir que Blaine no es tan bueno como parece. Así que le queda sólo una opción; no es mala en realidad.  
Brittany es la única que puede escucharlo sin detenerlo, imaginar cosas disparatadas pero a la vez dar consejos sabios y no se burlará de él. Tampoco le dirá a nadie, porque Kurt sabe bien que la chica, aunque no es el crayón más listo de la caja, es una buena amiga y sabe guardar secretos.  
Definitivamente le contará a ella y esperará a que le de alguna respuesta sensata.

()

Al día siguiente, Kurt se siente raro. No pasa nada malo en su mañana, al contrario del día anterior. Pero no puede evitar sentir un nudo en su estómago, un nudo que se aprieta más al cabo del pasar del tiempo, mientras que la hora del club Glee se acerca.  
Tiene una mala sensación, y no tiene nada que ver con el señor Shue y sus canciones de los años 40' que seguramente propondrá para cantar en las regionales, ni su inminente pelea con Rachel por un solo. Es otra cosa aún peor. Y, al pensarlo, ese nudo, esa aferración a lo inseguro, esa atracción que hace querer a Kurt saber más del porqué de su ansiosa conclusión se parece mucho a la actitud que tomó el día anterior al conocer a Blaine.

Coincidencias, seguramente.

Tomando mucho aire, entra a la sala con pasos lentos e inseguros, y sus ojos vagan por al habitación tan familiar para él.  
Está desordenada y hecha un caos, cosa que no es algo raro allí; las catorce sillas extendidas en el fondo del salón, frente a un pequeño pizarrón blanco donde está escrito con marcador negro "NAVIDAD" y trece chicos sentados dando cara a cara con su maestro.

—¡Kurt, ven aquí! —llama Mercedes desde su silla, señalando un lugar vacío al lado de ella. Kurt le sonríe y camina hacia allí, aún con los pelos de punta. Esa sensación mala no se esfma y, cuando oye el sonido del celular de Sugar Motta, casi salta de la silla.

Todos los chicos ven como la muchacha lleva el teléfono a su oreja con una sonrisa en la cara, normal en ella. Pero esa expresión de felicidad se esfuma y da paso a una de duda y miedo. Miedo que Kurt siente también.

—Ya está el altavoz, pero, ¿quién eres? —pregunta Sugar cuando aprieta algunas teclas en su teléfono para hacer que todos escuchen lo que el número tiene para decir.

—Pronto, de los catorce miembros del club, quedarán trece. Cuidado con objetos punzantes, Sugar, cariño. Y cuidado todos los demás, no sabrán quién es el siguiente. —es lo único que sale del pequeño aparato, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y muertos de miedo.

Kurt muerde su labio, impidiendo un grito dentro de su boca. Él conoce esa voz, lo sabe, pero no recuerda de dónde o siquiera quién es su dueño. Eso no importa ahora. Lo realmente importante es que alguien ha amenazado de muerte a Sugar y ha dicho que habrá "un siguiente".  
Un siguiente… quién sabe quién será.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Rachel con un nudo en la garganta, mientras su cabeza reposa en el pecho de novio para largar unos pequeños sollozos inaudibles.

—No lo sé —responde el señor Shue, aún en shock. ¡Alguien amenazó a sus alumnos! Y no fue una pequeña amenaza como dinero o cosas así.  
Es algo aún peor y más grave, y no tiene idea de qué hacer.

—Seguro alguien bromeaba, ¡por favor! No me voy a creer eso. Como ya dije una vez, para la gente rica no existen los problemas grandes, sólo los pequeños. Y esto cuenta como uno demasiado chico. —dice Sugar con una risa, no creyendo esa llamada— ¡Vamos, arriba todos! Tenemos que ganar esas regionales y patear el trasero de los chicos gays de Howarts!

Nadie se ríe por la referencia de Sugar a los Warblers y a Dalton. ¿Cómo pueden?  
Ellos tienen la certeza de que nadie puede bromear tan oscuramente.  
Y hay alguien que **sabe** que eso es verdad.

Kurt lo sabe, él lo siente dentro de sí, y tiene ganas de llorar y gritar.  
Se suponía que iba a ser un buen día, y también aclararía sus dudas sobre Blaine con Brittany.  
Pero no puede hacerlo, ahora ni nunca, pero está lo suficientemente aterrado como para dejar de pensar en él y en su fragancia totalmente masculina y concentrarse en esa voz familiar y aterradora inundando sus oídos otra vez.

"…no sabrán quién es el siguiente."

**¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Alguna ****crítica**** que quieran hacer?  
Gracias por leer, ¡espero sus reviews ansiosa!**


	4. Capítulo 3 (Parte I)

**Quiero pedirles perdón por no actualizar mi otra fic, pero me está costando demasiado, como ya dije antes. Igual, esta es otra fanfic distinta, así que me voy a centrar en este capítulo. Pido perdón, de nuevo, porque tardé muuuuuuuucho para subir este capítulo, y lo peor de todo es que no es tan largo como los demás porque es la primera parte del 3 ****.  
Lo hice corto a propósito, porque es la primera parte del capítulo tres que contendrá tres: la primera, el descubrimiento de Sugar; la segunda, una junta de New Directions y luego un poco Kurt/Blaine; y la tercera que constará de la vista de Sugar, ese sería como un capítulo "especial" por así decirlo, ya que voy a narrar lo que pasó y como ella lo tomó.  
¡En serio, en serio lamento lo de Quinn! No es mi intención ponerla pero ¡por dios! Esto es lo peor de crear escrituras así, donde algunos personajes se encuentran en peligro riesgoso. Me encanta Quinn, y no tengo nada contra ella. Lo aclaro para después nadie diga que lo hice y puse su nombre acá por odio ni nada.  
Otra cosa, muchísimas gracias por las reviews a TODAS las que escriberon cosas tan hermosas, especialmente un shot-out enorme para WarblerSongbird (wow, todo tu análisis fue genial, pero en serio, lamento decirte que erróneo. Sabía que de esa forma iba a ser muy fácil adivinar toda la historia, así que… me la compliqué un poquitín más, igual, me encantó toda la teoría, omg fue genial). Otro shot-out a Cherry Lovesick, me ecantó tu review. Y hola a todas las lectoras nuevas, y gracias a las que me vienen siguiendo****.**

**03 (Parte I).**

Una semana pasa desde la llamada y nada raro ha ocurrido, pero esto no significa que Kurt no siga erizándose cada vez que se acerca a artículos filosos o punzantes, como bien advirtió el maniático del teléfono.  
Todos los demás parecen haber olvidado el incidente y él no puede creer la poca importancia que le dieron a un tema tan peligroso, incluso siendo una broma. ¡Nadie puede decir cosas como esas sin esperar que alguien quiera llorar en los rincones, temblando de miedo!

Kurt suspira y apoya sus manos en la cama. Tiene que calmarse si no quiere seguir temblando como una hoja de árbol. Es tan difícil, piensa. No sabe porque, pero esa voz todavía ronda en su cabeza. Grave, atractiva y seductora. Intentando atraer pero a la vez tiene ese tono de capataz que no debe ser ignorado.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda al escuchar una y otra vez en su cabeza la misma frase que Kurt se repite día tras día, pero este es sepultado a las cosas que no importan demasiado porque, en seguida, el teléfono suena. ¿Quién podría ser?  
Mercedes no está en la ciudad por este fin de semana, Rachel seguro tontea con Finn y los demás miembros de New Directions no son de su mayor interés para salir.

Levanta al aire su celular y lee el nombre escrito en la pantalla. "Blaine Anderson".

¿Para qué lo habrá hecho? Se pregunta. Duda que esté interesado en él porque semejante hombre no puede ser gay, y menos que menos interesarse en él.  
Kurt no quiere ilusionarse, pero ese mensaje lo hace sonreír débilmente y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, quizás le alegró demasiado ese texto. Decide leerlo.

_**¡Hey! Soy Blaine, el del centro comercial, ¿recuerdas? Probablemente no, pero de todas formas diré que quiero que salgamos juntos. ¿Eso está bien? —Blaine xxx**_

Kurt quiere golpearse en la cabeza, y contestar con un "Por supuesto que te recuerdo, ¿cómo es posible olvidarte? Si lo sabes, dame la respuesta, por favor."  
Pero sonaría muy desesperado y prefiere no hacerlo, sólo toma una dirección segura y envía:

_**Si, sé quién eres, Blaine, no te preocupes. Me encantaría, ¿qué día? —Kurt xxx**_

El castaño deja su teléfono arriba de su mesa de noche y espera a la respuesta. Espera, espera… y pasados quince minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna se resigna a suspirar.  
Es tan ingenuo, pensando que alguien como Blaine puede interesarse en él.  
Se siente decepcionado y triste, pero una parte de él, aliviado y no sabe porqué.  
Eso le asusta.

Un instante después su teléfono comienza a sonar. Alguien lo está llamando.  
¿Será Blaine? Ojalá lo sea, piensa. Pero su decepción al mirar la pantalla del celular es enorme, y no puede evitar un bufido escapar de su boca. Ingenuo, ingenuo, ingenuo.  
Despeja su cabeza de los pensamientos que tienen que ver con Blaine —o al menos eso intenta— y se dispone a atender a su hermanastro, Finn Hudson.

—¿Qué pasó ahora, Finn? ¿Otra vez Rachel te descubrió no prestándole la atención necesaria que, según ella, merece? —Pregunta irritado.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, sé disimular bien. —Kurt ríe sarcásticamente, pero al escuchar el tono con el que Finn habla deja de hacerlo— Kurt, es Sugar

Ese es el momento en que Kurt deja de respirar. Sugar no es amiga suya, es más, nunca se habló demasiado porque le parecía una chica irritante y egocéntrica que sólo le importaba el dinero, pero era parte del club Glee, y por ende, su familia.

—Sólo dime que pasó, Finn. —Ruega el castaño.

Silencio se escucha del otro lado y eso no es reconfortante. Dios mío, Kurt no quiere imaginar que habrá podido pasar con esa chica. ¿Qué tal si lo que dijo el lunático del teléfono estaba en lo cierto?

—Sugar desapareció ayer. —Contesta con voz tensa Finn, y algo oculta. Todavía no ha terminado de revelar todas las noticias— Pero no es sólo eso. La policía dice que Sugar Motta fue vista por última vez ayer a las 15:02 P.M. Y hoy, a esa misma hora, les llegó una carta a sus padres. Con una foto.

—¡Basta de misterios, Finn! Esto no es una novela policial para que le des vueltas a las cosas como un clavo. —Grita por fin Kurt. ¡Está exasperado!

—De acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo! —Finn está tenso y enojado, lo reconoce por su grito demasiado grave por el parlante de su teléfono—Iba a suavizar esto para ti, ¡pero veo que no quieres! —Finn suspira y continúa:— La foto mostraba a Sugar, acostada y sola en un balcón o algo así, sucio y asqueroso con un par de tijeras a su lado llenas de sangre. —Kurt sabe lo que quiere decir,y también lo hace Finn. _"…cuidado con los objetos punzantes, Sugar, cariño."—_ y una nota pegada en esta. 

—¿Qué decía? —Pregunta ansioso Hummel, intentado fabricar en su mente y con su poca imaginación las palabras que algún maniático ha dejado pegadas en una tijera, al lado de una pobre chica indefensa.

—Sólo… sólo decía "Quinn. Cuídate de sogas". Escrito con su sangre, Kurt. ¡Con la sangre de Sugar!


	5. Capítulo 3 (Parte II)

**¡Hola! Bueno, aclaro tres puntos importantes de esto:  
1. Perdón, en serio, por tardar en subir los capítulos, pero como todas saben, estamos a fines de año y todas las pruebas finales se vienen encima. Estoy en peligro con algunas materias y tengo que estudiar, así que me disculpó.  
2. También quiero pedir perdón por el capítulo que, a mi parecer, no quedó muy bien. No me gusta como narré ni nada, pero esto es mejor que no subir hasta no sé cuando por falta de inspiración y/o tiempo. Si no les gusta, POR FAVOR, háganmelo saber, critiquen, lo que quieran (pueden escribir "LO ODIO" "SOS HORRIBLE" o cosas así, no me importa, eso ayuda a mejorar). Y si els gusta, bueno, dejen una linda review :3.  
3. Graaaaaaaacias a todas por sus reviews, ¡esta fic ya tiene 21 y sólo lleva cinco capítulos! Muchísimas gracias a toooooodos. Además, tiene 5 favs y 7 follows, no puedo estar más feliz por esto. Este shot-out de hoy se lo doy a Luu, ¡gracias por lo que decís! En serio, es muy importante para mí.  
Ahora, dejo de molestar y les presento la segunda parte de esta fic.**

Capítulo 3 (Parte II)

La información para procesar es demasiada, y Kurt no piensa que su mente y su cerebro sean lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir el impacto de las palabras de su hermano. Así que sólo suspira y dice en un susurro:

—¿Qué?

Oye a Finn del otro lado de la línea respirar profundo; el chico nunca había hablado demasiado con Sugar, es más, ni siquiera sabía su apellido hasta que el señor Shue les explicó que el señor Motta, donador de los pianos la primera semana, era el padre de la chica. Pero se siente tan mal y es por esa razón.  
Finn nunca llegó a conocer a Sugar, nunca pudo tener una conversación cara a cara con ella, no pudo hablar ni bromear y nunca podrá hacerlo.  
Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, pero no las deja caer.

—Ella murió, murió de la manera en que ese estúpido desconocido del teléfono predijo. —Su voz está rota, los sollozos escondidos en su garganta—. ¡Y ahora ese maniático va tras Quinn! —Ya no puede contenerse, y Finn se rompe. Todo el asunto es tan agotador mentalmente, y dolorosa. Más que todo, doloroso.

Kurt no sabe que decir o hacer. Está, literalmente, paralizado de pies a cabeza. No llora, no parpadea, nada. Ni siquiera su pecho se mueve para respirar; está tan perturbado. Primero Sugar, a la cual le fue indiferente todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Ahora Quinn, su amiga, la chica que, aunque sea latosa y desconsiderada la mayoría del tiempo, lo quiere y lo apoya. Y luego, luego… luego vendrá otra persona, y después otra y así sucesivamente hasta que nade quede.  
Ni siquiera se preocupa por él mismo, por su momento de llegada a esa trampa sin salida. Kurt daría su vida por sus amigos, no le importa. Pero, lastimosamente, no puede hacer eso.

—Kurt, ¿sigues ahí? —Pregunta Finn, el llanto ahogando un poco su voz.

—Sí. —Es lo único que contesta y corta el teléfono.

Todo el tema lo está sofocando, es demasiado para asimilar en un día. Pero debe ser mucho peor para Quinn, y él quiere estar allí, apoyando a su amiga con su irremediable fin. _No, no, ella estará bien, no le pasará nada, no __**dejaré **__que le pase nada. _

Kurt está es sus propios pensamientos y se sobresalta al escuchar al teléfono sonar de nuevo. Debe ser Finn, de la manera en que le cortó, pero no. El nombre de otra persona aparece en la pantalla.

—¿Hola, Blaine? —Pregunta inseguro.

—¡Kurt! —Responde alegre— lamento no haber llamado después de ese mensaje. —Por primera vez, Kurt no se siente asustado ni inseguro hablando con el moreno, y quizás tiene que ver con el hecho de que su voz es alegre y no dura. — Quería saber si tú… ¿saldrías este lunes conmigo?

—No puedo. Lo siento.

No hay emoción en su voz, no hay nada. Todavía sigue en shock.

()

**De: Kurt the best gay.**

**Para: Cedes, Satán, Rach, Boo, Gótica, Quinny, Boca-De-Trucha, Frankenteen, Puckzilla, Asiático, Ruedas, Rastas, Irlandés-Acento-Raro. **

**Descripción del mensaje: Sala de coro. Lunes. 14:30. Sin excusas. **

()

El lunes, treinta minutos antes de lo esperado, todos los miembros del club se encuentran en la sala, en silencio.  
Quinn está temblando mientras Sam la sostiene a su lado y acaricia su espalda, diciéndole cosas hermosas al oído para que se tranquilice.

—Creo que todos saben que hacemos aquí. —Dice Kurt con voz neutra, y mira a Rory.

Aunque no se llevara bien con Sugar Motta, estaba al tanto de su romance con el chico irlandés luego del día de San Valentín; también sabe que él la sigue queriendo, ya que la mirada que tiene está perdida en la silla junto a él, dónde la chica solía sentarse.

—No puedo decir algo sobre Sugar, no la conocí. Nunca me di la oportunidad. Y me arrepiento tanto por ello. —Sigue hablando el castaño con un nudo gigante en la garganta— Sólo quiero brindarle todo mi apoyo a aquellos que si lo hacían, y hablar sobre… Quinn.

La chica asiente mientras lo mira, claro que sabía que esa "reunión" era por ella.

—Al principio creí que era una broma, al igual que Sugar. Pero luego de ver lo que le pasó… No puedo. ¡Tengo miedo, estoy aterrada! —Lágrimas, gritos, sollozos y dolor salen de la boca de Quinn, logrando que todos se desmoronen.

—No —habla Puck— ¡Vamos a encontrar a ese loco! ¡Lo haremos!

—Puck, no somos detectives, y esto no es un cuento policial donde todo puede resolverse. ¡Es la p*ta vida real! —responde Quinn.

—Quinn, cariño —trata de calmarla su novio, Sam. Su voz rota—. Déjanos, al menos, hacer el intento de encontrar al culpable, por favor. —El dolor emana de cada poro del rubio. Está asustado y totalmente triste. Y cuando su novia lo nota, no puede decirle que no a la única cosa que, quizás, hará aumentar las esperanzas de su novio, el chico que más ama.

—D-de acuerdo.

Toda la sala queda en silencio. El remordimiento, la tristeza, el dolor… todo es tan latente y es imposible no notarlo.

—Deberíamos empezar con la búsqueda, o por lo menos… saber quién nos llamó, o desde dónde. —susurra Kurt, pero todos logran oírlo gracias a no haber ningún ruido.

—El número que llamó a Sugar era desconocido, nunca sabremos nada de él —responde Quinn con la cabeza gacha.

—Piénsenlo —ahora, Kurt habla con un poco más de fuerza, más determinado. Una idea se le forma en la cabeza— ¿Cuántas compañías telefónicas hay aquí, en Lima? Una. Sólo una. Podemos pedir los registros de llamadas de hace una semana, y así, rastrear el medio por el cual esa llamada fue hecha.

—Es una gran idea, Kurt. —Dice con una sonrisa Finn mientras se pone de pie, de la manod e Rachel—. ¿Qué hacen ahí sentados? ¡Vamos, arriba! Mientras antes empecemos con esto, antes terminará.

**¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿****Críticas****?  
Espero sus review ansiosa ****.**


	6. AVISO

**Esto no es un capítulo ni nada, vengo a hacer un anuncio.  
Por muchas razones, voy a tener que ****cancelar**** esta fic. Créanme que es lo que menos quiero, me encanta escribirla pero debido a una gran recaída que tuve, además de la escuela (que, aunque está terminando, creo que me llevo una materia a diciembre y tengo que empezar a estudiar y preparar todo) y un par de cosas familiares.  
No me importa mucho igual, lo único importante acá sería que no estoy de ánimos para escribir fics largos como tenía planeado hacer con este. Quiero decir, tener depresión en serio es lo peor, y decaer después de meses de pensar que mejoraste no es algo lindo.  
Se me dificultaría escribir porque me saldría algo horrible. Aunque voy a seguir con one shots, porque, créanme, tengo millones guardados acá adentro de mi computadora y quiero subirlos.  
Ojalá me perdonen por esto, en serio ****.  
PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN. **

**Atte: Cele.**


End file.
